1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved thermosetting imide resins with enhanced thermal stability, and a process for making such resins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,223 to Bargain et al, discloses cross-linked resins that are resistant to severe thermal stresses which are obtained through the reaction of an N,N'-bis-imide of an unsaturated dicarboxylic acid and a diamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,861 to Stenzenberger, discloses thermosetting imide resins obtained by reacting an N,N'-bis-imide of an unsaturated dicarboxylic acid with a hydrazide of an amino acid.